As fastener joints and work pieces have become more highly stressed, especially in the aerospace industry, a great deal of effort has been expended in an attempt to produce a joint which has optimum strength together with optimum fatigue life. One technique which has been used is commonly known as an interference fit where the diameter of the shank of a fastener is greater than the nominal diameter of the holes in which it is to be fitted. Another technique that has been used is commonly known as coldworking wherein the hole is expanded to such an extent that the metal immediately surrounding the holes where the localized expansion occurs is compressed beyond its compressive yield point and after which the hole is permitted to return toward its original diameter to establish a compressive stress gradient immediately surround the hole. Such techniques have also been combined to insure that a prescribed amount of interference fit is obtained upon installation of the fastener. Several techniques which coldwork the holes as a separate operation are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,434,327; 3,566,662; and 3,805,578. Techniques which use a special fastener that combine the coldworking technique with the interference fit technique are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,578,267 and 3,779,127. One of the advantages that are associated with the two-step technique of first coldworking the hole and subsequently installing a fastener therein is that it is difficult to prevent the engagement portion of the fastener such as the threads or locking grooves from contacting the inside of the hole to damage it as the fastener is driven into the hole during installation. One of the objections when using the special fastener which combines the coldworking of the hole and the interference fit in a single operation is that a non-standard fastener is required and that a non-standard locking means such as a nut or collar are usually used to retain these fasteners in position. These special fasteners also have encountered difficulties in maintaining the engagement means on the projecting end of the fastener from contacting the hole wall during the installation operation to damage same. Because of variance in grip lengths required for a fastener, these special fasteners have frequently left part of the major expansion section in the holes to generate a local higher stressed condition that increases undesirable stress corrosion levels.